A Very Merry Christmas
by Superherotiger
Summary: Christmas was a holiday that rung deep throughout Ezra's childhood, one that he always held with high expectations. But with the crew too busy with the rebellion, and Ezra too stubborn to talk about it, the Christmas spirit seems absent on the Ghost this year. That is, until a few traditions Ezra's refuses to put to rest comes into play once again. (One shot, maybe two.)
1. Christmas Eve

Ezra sighed deeply, closing his eyes as he sat on the edge of his bunk. Today was supposed to be a joyful time. It was the one day of the year that he always felt… _lighter_ than usual. But for some reason, he couldn't get into the Christmas spirit.

Maybe it was the lack of celebration on the Ghost, or maybe it was the absence of flashing lights and glinting baubles, but something was definitely off this year. Sure, it was just a local Lothal tradition to celebrate the holiday, but it was something that Ezra held with high expectations. Even with the Empire's reign, people would still string lights across their rooves and decorate beautiful trees with their families. The sweet smell of roast dinners wafted in the air, with crowds of people weaving in and out of the streets in search for the most dazzling house. It was something rich and poor, young and old would all do.

But now it was Christmas Eve, and the crew hadn't done _anything_ festive or cheery for the past few weeks. Ezra was beginning to wonder if they even knew about the holiday at all.

He could still picture the Christmas tree in the corner of his old house, gift wrapped presents laying there just waiting for him to tear them open. And even after his parents were taken, Ezra would still walk through the streets of Capital City and admire the bright lights of houses and buildings. Some folks were kind enough to spare some scraps of food, spreading the holiday spirit to everyone possible.

Ezra smiled at the memory. But before he could reminisce any further, the door to his cabin slid open and the light pierced through the darkness. Ezra squinted, but then frowned after being pulled from his childhood memories. "You okay?" Kanan asked as he stepped into the room.

Ezra folded his arms, replying "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

Kanan shrugged nonchalantly. "Just checking. You've been a bit… down lately. Just wanted to make sure you were okay," he explained while leaning against the doorframe.

Ezra scoffed and smiled lightly. "You sound like…" he trailed off for a moment, eyes becoming vacant and stagnant. The sentence finished in his mind, but the words never made it to his mouth. _"You sound like my Dad."_

Ezra shook his head rapidly, trying to play the awkward moment off, but Kanan had already realised. The Jedi's cyan orbs watched his every move, causing the boy to shift uncomfortably. Wanting to escape the situation, Ezra jumped off the bunk and made a B line for the door. Kanan suddenly raised his arm to block his path, glancing down at the boy with a soft expression. "I'm here for you Ezra," he said, voice gentle and soothing.

Ezra flinched at the words. That empty feeling settled in his gut again, causing him to duck under Kanan's arm and glide into the hallway. "I know Kanan," he replied with a lax tone.

Kanan arched a brow, staring past Ezra's shields and into his exposed soul. Ezra could even feel the sweat beginning to form on the back of his neck. The silence drawled on between them for a long, tense moment, until Kanan finally said "Fine. But if you ever want to talk, come find me."

That was the last thing said between the two as Ezra nodded, twisted on his heel, and hastily made his way down the hall. He didn't feel in the mood for talking, let alone expressing his true feelings about the whole ' _Christmas'_ situation. It was a stupid thing to worry about. The crew didn't need to think about decorations or lights when they were busy with keeping a rebellion alive. It just sounded like a pointless request from a young child. A fantasy. A _dream_.

Ezra was about to enter the common room, but hesitated. He felt the sudden urge to get outside, like he couldn't breathe anymore. The teen quickly turned and paced his way to the cargo hold, sliding down the ladder with a slight burn on his palms from the friction. But he was only faced with the one thing he didn't want to see.

Hera, Zeb and Chopper were all standing in the cargo bay. The Lasat was moving crates into the corner, while Hera and Chopper were doing maintenance on other things. Hera glanced up and smiled at the boy. "Hey Ezra," she greeted.

Ezra shot her a weak smile, before bowing his head and hastily making his way for the ramp. And just when he thought he'd make his escape, a gentle hand grasped onto his shoulder. "Where are you going?" Hera quizzed, a thin brow raised inquisitively.

"I… just need some air," Ezra replied, refusing to make eye contact with the Twi'lek. "Just for a short walk."

Hera didn't look convinced. But slowly, she released her grip on Ezra's shoulder. "Okay. Well… contact us on the com if you need anything, okay?" she said softly.

Ezra nodded sharply, and as much as he didn't want to, he took her words into consideration. Turning, he walked down the ramp and onto the grassy plains of Lothal. A crisp, fresh wind was threading through the grass as the stars sprinkled the inky black sky. Ezra sucked in a deep breath, allowing the sensation of oxygen to fill his lungs. He began to make his way towards the glowing silhouette of Capital City off in the distance. The dry blades of grass brushed past his legs as he strolled peacefully on his way, the lingering darkness lifting from his shoulders.

Ezra smiled. There were some traditions that he would _never_ let down, and he wasn't going to stop today…

* * *

It had been almost half an hour since Ezra had left for " _some air"_ , and the crew were becoming concerned. Hera paced back and forth in the common room aimlessly, while Kanan sat in a cross-legged position on the floor, trying to reach out to his student through the force. Zeb was cleaning his bo-rifle, Chopper was recharging, and Sabine was scrolling through the holonet with a relaxed expression.

"I'm sure the kid's fine Hera," Zeb said, breaking the silence.

Hera glanced up and nodded gratefully at the Lasat. "I'm sure he is. I'm just worried about him though," she sighed. "He's been really… out if it lately."

Zeb hummed in agreement, turning back to his staff to continue cleaning it. They all knew that Ezra had been a bit glum, usually concealing himself in his cabin or sitting outside on the ramp. And the worst part was that no one knew why. He never wanted to talk, and was extremely reluctant to open up in any way.

The boy had contacted the crew about 10 minutes ago to assure them he was doing fine. This had relaxed them for a slight moment, but every proceeding minute that passed felt like an hour to the crew. They all remained silent for a few more moments, until Sabine suddenly exclaimed "Hey guys! Check this out."

Kanan opened his eyes and stood up, trailing after Hera as they flocked to see what the news was. "Read this," Sabine said while pointing to the hologram.

Hera lent forward. " _Christ-mas?_ " she read out awkwardly. "What's that?"

"It's a local Lothalian holiday," Sabine explained. "It's where families come together and decorate their homes with things like lights and tinsel. Then, on Christmas Eve, which is _today_ might I add, everyone goes around and looks at the lights as a sort of… special tradition."

"You're telling us this why?" Zeb asked bluntly with an unamused expression.

Kanan face palmed himself, releasing a frustrated groan as the pieces finally clicked together. "Because Ezra would have grown up with this event. It would be important to him."

"Hence why he's been acting so weird," Sabine pointed out.

Hera sighed and sat down heavily. The four of them remained silent, until Kanan suddenly turned and headed for the door. "Where are you going?" Hera asked.

The male simply glanced over his shoulder and shot her a small smirk. "Christmas is supposed to be celebrated with family right?" he quizzed.

"Yeah… I guess," she replied.

Kanan grinned widely, before swiftly exiting the common room.

* * *

Ezra sat slumped back against a bench as he watched the glinting lights of the house in front of him. It was only simply decorated, with a few strings of blue icicle lights along the windows and gutter. But the flowing pattern along with gentle sway of the wind was almost hypnotising, soothing Ezra's soul into a peaceful state.

Ezra had loved looking at the lights so far. Some were extremely elaborate, while others just showed a lot of care and effort in the effects. The sweet smell of roast dinners and pine trees still lingered in the air. People walked in and out of different streets with their families, admiring the festive houses and filling the city with a warm sensation. Ezra was beginning to feel more in the Christmas spirit now.

The tension released from his muscles, and he teetered on the brink of slumber.

"Hey," a distinct voice spoke.

Ezra almost leapt out of his skin, a small, high pitched yelp escaping his lips. His wide eyes glanced up at his master warily. "K-Kanan?" he stuttered, not exactly sure how to react.

Kanan only nodded, asking "May I sit?"

Ezra's whole body was frozen, and thoughts were racing through his mind at a million miles an hour. It's not like he could just say no. That could call for conversation much more awkward than the situation he was in now. That's why he found himself murmuring "Yeah… s-sure."

Kanan sat down next to the teen, deciding to keep his eyes focused on the dazzling lights rather than his awkwardly shifting padawan. Ezra other on other hand, no matter how hard he tried, couldn't seem to stare at one specific thing anymore. The tension was thick enough that you could cut it with a knife, and it made Ezra so uncomfortable that he felt like he couldn't breathe.

The silence was finally broken when Kanan said "Oh, and Merry Christmas Ezra."

The boy perked up. "How'd you-"

"You didn't honestly think we wouldn't realise, would you?" Kanan quizzed, turning and giving Ezra a suspicious glance. Ezra wasn't sure how to reply at first, until Kanan smirked slightly and added "Plus the fact the streets were flooded with people saying 'Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas!' might have also given the slip."

Kanan chuckled, but his expression darkened when he realised Ezra's blank face. "Hey. You okay?" he asked, resting his hand on the boy's shoulder.

Stagnant blue orbs stared up at him, a foreign mist clouding their bond. "I… I-I," Ezra started, before flinching and bowing his head. "I just… didn't want to make a big deal out of it. It seemed kind of pointless to ask about it."

Kanan frowned. "But it's important to you," he said, though it was more of an unspoken question.

Ezra glanced up from behind a veil of hair. He didn't respond, just watching his master with a soft eye. A long moment later, he finally caved in and nodded in defeat. Kanan smiled, squeezing his shoulder and saying "Well if it's important to you, it's important to me."

Ezra was surprised. "R-Really?"

Kanan ruffled the teen's hair playfully, replying "Of course."

Ezra chuckled and swatted his hand away gently, his cheeks tinging to a rosy pink. "Thanks… Kanan," he murmured sheepishly.

"For what?" Kanan quizzed.

Ezra hesitated, before a smile broke out on his face. "For caring."

Kanan patted Ezra's back warmly, saying "Isn't that what Christmas is about?" There was a small pause, until Kanan nudged Ezra's shoulder and whispered "That's what it's about, right?"

Ezra chuckled, his blue bangs swaying as he shook his head disapprovingly. "Yeah…" Ezra smiled. "I guess so."

The two returned a caring glance and a nod of gratitude, before turning back to stare at the colourful house. They remained quiet for a long time, just allowing the soothing motion of the lights sooth them. The comfortable silence was only broken when Kanan, whose eyes were still fixed on the building, asked "Did you see that house in the middle of Fifth Street?"

Ezra nodded. "Yeah. It was pretty amazing, huh?"

"They were passing out something called _'Candy canes'_ when I walked by," Kanan said.

Ezra turned his head just as Kanan glancing down at him. A huge, mischievous grin was plastered onto the boy's face, electric blue orbs beaming with joy. Kanan raised a brow. "What?"

Ezra gasped, clutching his heart as if he was offended. "Don't tell me you've never had a candy cane before!"

Kanan shrugged. "Never heard of them until now."

Ezra suddenly grasped Kanan's wrist, yanking him onto his feet as he began dragging his master down the street. "Okay Kanan. Time for the full on Christmas experience," Ezra announced gleefully.

Kanan rolled his eyes but smiled, obliging to his student's lead. When they made it to the closest corner, Ezra glanced over his shoulder, a sparkle in his eye as he let go of Kanan's hand and bolted down the street. "Race ya!" he yelled back.

Kanan was at first surprised, before sprinting into action and chasing off after the teen. Kanan had a feeling he was going to enjoy the _'Christmas break'_.

* * *

 **Okay, so firstly,**

 **I know it's late. But I had started this on Christmas Eve and just couldn't finish it in time since I was so busy with… ya know…** ** _Christmas_** **. XD But I was still really determined to finish and publish it so, here it is! :D**

 **Secondly,**

 **All those who also go out light-looking on Christmas Eve say 'I'! ;D**

 **Thirdly,**

 **I was originally planning for this to be a two-shot, so if you'd like one more addition to this story about actual Christmas day, tell me in the reviews. You just have to deal with the fact it'll be a bit late. :D But, hopefully you enjoyed this short story and that you all had a very, Merry Christmas! May the force be with you, always! :D**

 **~With lots of Christmas love!**

 **Superherotiger**


	2. A Very Merry Christmas

**(Sorry guys. No Q/A's and Reactions this chapter. But I hope you all had a great Christmas/new year! ;D Enjoy this concluding chapter!)**

* * *

"Mm. We should get these more often," Kanan revelled in delight as he started on another candy cane.

Ezra laughed at his master's new found attitude while they walked across the grassy planes of Lothal. He had dragged Kanan all over Capital City, showing him the best attractions and getting him to try new things like Christmas pudding and rumballs. Kanan had thoroughly enjoyed the experience, and wondered why the whole galaxy didn't celebrate this _'Christmas_ ' thing. They had both bickered about what house had the best decorations while exploring the town, before finally agreeing that the one that had set of fireworks was the best of all.

But concern began to seep into Ezra as he walked, his mind drifting back to the rest of the crew. "Do you think the others are okay?" he asked suddenly.

Kanan glanced down at his padawan, sliding the candy cane out of his mouth with a pop before replying "Yeah. I'm sure they're fine kid."

Ezra frowned. "It just doesn't feel right," he muttered, kicking a pebble across the ground. "They should be celebrating too."

Kanan smiled softly, wrapping his arm around the boy's shoulder and pulling him to his side. "I'm sure they're okay. Maybe next year we can celebrate it, yeah?" he soothed.

Ezra mustered a smile. "Yeah. That sounds good," Ezra replied, leaning his head against Kanan's side.

They continued their journey, glancing up at the twinkling stars as they split the packet of candy canes Kanan had bought. When they finally made it back to the Ghost, they walked up the ramp and realised how quiet everything was. Ezra shot Kanan an uncertain look as they climbed up into the cockpit, which was also completely empty. "You think they're asleep?" the boy asked softly.

Kanan hummed a thought to himself, before agreeing dismissively "Yeah. Probably."

The two strolled through the hall, stepping softly so not the wake the others. They walked up to the common room door, but surprisingly, it didn't open. Ezra stared at it, puzzled. "What the-?" he mumbled, before pressing the button on the control panel. The doors slid open without objection, and they were greeted with the completely dark common room. "Strange," Kanan muttered as they stepped in.

There was a slight crunch under Ezra's boot, causing the boy to jump slightly while Kanan reached for the light. And with the flick of a switch, light pierced through the darkness quickly. The two squinted, and when their vision focused, they gasped in shock to see the room had been completely transformed. White, fluffy snow was gathered in piles on the floor, and lights that had just activated were strung along the walls and up the door frames. Glinting green, red and blue tinsel was lining the room's edges, and a top the circular table sat a small, makeshift pine tree.

Ezra's mouth gaped open and closed in shock, while Kanan just stared at the scene with wide eyes. "What the-"

"Merry Christmas boys!" a new voice exclaimed, causing the two to leap forward in surprise.

They twisted around and faced the green Twi'lek, a sparkle in her joyful green orbs. She had a wide grin, and she was wearing a baggy red jumper as well as a red fluffy hat. "Did you have a good time?" she asked.

"W-What?" Kanan stuttered, completely and utterly confused. And Ezra wasn't doing much better.

Suddenly, Sabine jumped into the room from behind Hera, running over and engulfing Ezra into a bone-crushing hug. Ezra rasped to breathe, unsure how to react to the girl's new found affection. She finally pulled back, a wide smile on her face as she lifted something onto his head. "What are you-" he started, but was cut off when Sabine suddenly pressed a red cotton ball onto his nose, sticking it there firmly.

Ezra stumbled back, while Kanan and Hera began to laugh. Sabine pulled something from behind her back, settling a brown headband onto her skull that had a few make-made antlers sticking out of it. Ezra's eyes widened, and he reached up to feel the wiry, antlers on his head too.

Zeb and Chopper walked in, the Lasat sporting a more casual green jacket while Chopper twirled around with a felt red hat on his dome. He also had Christmas lights wrapped around his body, causing him to twinkle and glint with vibrant blues, yellows and reds.

Zeb stood beside Sabine as the two mischievously glanced over Kanan. "I think he's missing somethin'," Zeb stated thoughtfully.

"Agreed," Sabine nodded, before the two cracked up laughing and ran forward.

Kanan reacted too late, and Zeb grabbed hold of him while Sabine pulled out a pallet of face paint from her belt. The Mandalorian got to work, even while Kanan protested furiously. "Stay still Kanan! You're only making it smudge!" she snapped. Finally, he begrudgingly allowed the girl to continue her… _'artistic project'_.

Suddenly, Ezra was embraced tightly in Hera's warm arms. "Merry Christmas Ezra," she whispered softly, gazing down at him caringly.

He could feel a smile pulling at my lips. "You guys did all of this… _for me_?" he asked in awe.

Hera grinned, replying "Of course! When we twigged on, Sabine and I did some extra research and found out all the traditions. Then we headed down to a local town and bought all the decorations to surprise you when you got back!"

"Even the snow, and the lights?" Ezra echoed blissfully.

Hera smiled, saying "And we have a have a roast."

The boy's eyes widened in shock and amazement. "Really?!" he exclaimed. "I haven't had one of those in forever!"

Hera giggled, ruffling his hair gently. "Well, I hope you're ready for a very special Christmas Ezra," she said.

Ezra glowed inwardly, throwing his arms around Hera's waist and hugging her fiercely. "Thank you Hera," he murmured, voice hitching. " _Thank you so much_."

Hera smiled, holding the boy in her embrace and combing her fingers through his blue locks. "You're welcome Ezra," she whispered.

"Done!" Sabine suddenly proclaimed, stepping back to admire her work.

Ezra and Hera turned to face Kanan, who wore an unimpressed expression on his face. They all started laughing hysterically once soaking in the 'reindeer' face paint Sabine had applied. Kanan groaned. "I've never been so humiliated in my life," he muttered.

" _Humiliated_?" Sabine gasped, acting offended. "This is a work of art!"

Kanan rolled his eyes, while everyone else just giggled uncontrollably. Ezra chuckled, still wrapped in Hera's arms. Kanan strolled over to the two, pulling them into a warm hug of his own. Sabine ran over, joining into the embrace, with Zeb managing to engulf everyone in his long arms. And finally, Chopper nuzzled up to Hera's leg, completing the family group hug.

From that moment on, Ezra just knew that this night would be amazing. Because it would be so much _better_ with his family by his side this time.

Yes siree. It would be a Christmas like no other.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

The six of them lounged back on the couch, watching the dim lights of the small Christmas tree twinkle on the table. They had turned off the lights, allowing the beauty of the tree and other decorations to amuse their minds. Sabine was leaning against Kanan's side, sipping on a mug of hot chocolate just like Ezra, who was lying against Hera. Kanan had one arm draped over Hera's shoulder, the two resting their heads against each other. Zeb had both arms stretched over the edge of the seats as he snored loudly in his sleep, while Chopper just watched the scene in a comfortable silence. Sabine yawned, placing her mug on the table. "Wow… I'm tired," she murmured, nuzzling up against Kanan's arm.

"Yeah, we had a big night," Hera pointed out.

"But it was _amazing_ ," Ezra mumbled in delight, almost dozing off himself.

Sabine's eyelids fluttered shut as she said "We should do this every year. I couldn't think of any reason why not."

Kanan grinned, glancing down at Hera with a spark in his eye. "I can think of a reason why we should," he smirked slyly…

* * *

 _"_ _Hera, what're you doing?" Kanan asked as Hera pulled him to his feet._

 _She didn't answer, only giggling slightly as she dragged him out of the common room and into the hallway. Once they were by themselves, she just stood there, watching the male with large, dazzling eyes. "What?" Kanan quizzed._

 _She grinned. "Look up."_

 _He glanced up to see a small clipping of a plant with green leaves, the end tied with a red ribbon stuck to the roof. "What is that?" he asked curiously._

 _"_ _It's called mistletoe," she explained with glee, grasping his hands in hers and squeezing them tightly. "My research says there's a Christmas tradition when two people stand under it."_

 _"_ _Really?" Kanan said. "What's tha-"_

 _He was cut off when Hera suddenly pressed her lips into Kanan's, rendering him completely frozen as her hands slipped to the back of his neck. And after a moment, Kanan melted into the kiss, wrapping his hands around Hera's waist and holding her to his torso warmly. The two stayed locked in their position for a long time, before finally pulling back with a sigh. Kanan blinked a few times in shock, before his cheeks flushed red and he stated bashfully "I think I like this tradition."_

 _Hera giggled, before the two leaned back in for round two…_

* * *

Hera arched a thin brow, but smiled. She leant her head against Kanan's and closed her eyes. "I liked the games," Sabine yawned.

Ezra scoffed, murmuring "That's just because you won all of them."

Sabine smirked. "Or maybe you were just bad at them," she retorted.

Ezra rolled his eyes. " _Sure_. And how did monopoly go for you?" he quipped with a grin.

* * *

 _"_ _Come on Ezra, roll a three damnit!" Sabine urged, watching with anticipation as Ezra jiggled the two dice in his palm loosely._

 _"_ _Not a three. Not a three," he muttered under his breath, just as he tossed the dice onto the board._

 _All of them watched intently as the cubes bounced and twisted, the tension rising. Hera, Zeb and Kanan watched with amusement while the two youngest members of the crew held their breath and watched. The first one landed on 2, causing Ezra to bite his lip and clench his fists. "Please! Anything but a one!" he thought desperately to himself._

 _The die finally landed._

 _"_ _NO!" Ezra roared._

 _"_ _YES!" Sabine bellowed in laughter. "That's 500 rent thanks!"_

 _Ezra groaned, before passing out the last of his paper money to Sabine. "Well, I'm out," he muttered. "I was never really that good at this game anyways."_

 _Kanan smiled, patting his student's shoulder and leaning in close to the boy. He whispered something into Ezra's ear, causing him to perk up with a grin. He glanced up at Kanan and chuckled childishly. "What?" Sabine quizzed._

 _"_ _Oh, nothing," Ezra replied deviously._

 _Sabine rolled her eyes, dismissing it as nothing as she took her turn. Little did she known that Kanan owned the next 6 plots of buildings in a row, rendering it a practical money death trap for his opponents. Not to mention Kanan had taken care to upgrade all his houses to hotels in his last turn, causing them to now charge double the rent they used to._

 _Knowing this, Kanan and Ezra watched with amusement as Sabine rolled, landing on snake eyes and placing her right at the start of Kanan's trap. Her eye twitched slightly when she realised the amount she owed, passing over half of her fortune to the cocky Jedi. Ezra was laughing, saying "C'mon Sabine. You got doubles, so you have to roll again."_

 _Sabine glared at Ezra coldly, before scooping up the dice and shaking them roughly. "Any number large enough to get me out," she whispered into her hands, before tossing the two cubes onto the board. They all watched intently as they tumbled and rolled, before landing once again on snake eyes. Sabine groaned, while Kanan, Hera, Ezra and Zeb all laughed hysterically. Even Chopper, who was watching from the sidelines snickered at the girl's misfortune._

 _Sabine begrudgingly paid Kanan most of her earnings, muttering "All of that work, for nothing!"_

 _Kanan just smirked, replying "And you all thought I was crazy when I bought that row. Look who's laughing now."_

 _Sabine rolled her eyes, and Zeb pointed out "Your roll again Sabine. One more set of doubles and you go to jail."_

 _Sabine huffed, picking up the dice once again and throwing them with the flick of her wrist. "Please not a doubles," she thought desperately to herself. "Not a doubles. Not a-"_

 _The cubes finally landed._

 _Sabine's eyes widened. "WHAT?!"_

 _Zeb and Ezra bellowed in laughter, while Kanan and Hera stared with amused expressions at the pair of double 6's…_

* * *

"Eh. That game was rigged," Sabine said, waving her hand dismissively.

Ezra grinned. "Sure, _Miss Bankrupt_."

Sabine opened her mouth to retort when Zeb suddenly awoke from his nap and slurred "Food… ugh… so much food."

 _"_ _You just ate too much, Fatty,"_ Chopper chirped.

Zeb yawned widely, stretching his arms and legs out. "Yea. But it was _goood_ ," he admitted, scratching his stomach before lounging back again.

"Agreed. It was the best thing we've had in a while," Kanan stated.

Hera smiled, stroking Ezra's head softly and saying "It was a good night. The only thing we couldn't do in time were the presents. Sorry Ezra."

Ezra nuzzled his head into Hera's touch, his eyelids sliding shut. "I don't need presents this year," he murmured, almost dozing off. "…I have… you guys…"

Kanan and Hera perked up, but Sabine and Zeb had already slipped into an unconscious state, Ezra not far behind. After a moment, the two adults closed their own eyes and allowed the silence to surround them. It was not long till they too were welcomed into the comforting arms of slumber.

Tonight would be a memory they all held close to their hearts, and a sensation they hoped they could relive next year…

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! I got distracted with family stuff. But hopefully you enjoyed this chapter! I slipped in many traditions that my family does, like the rumballs and the game nights, along with a roast dinner! :D But here's a question. What do you and your family do for Christmas?**

 **Just because I'm curious. ;D**

 **But I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you've been having a great start to 2016 so far! May the force be with you all!**

 **-Superherotiger**


End file.
